Como se diz ‘eu te amo’?
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Rony não é um ‘expert’ com as palavras ou demonstrando seus sentimentos e por isso, sem querer, acaba ofendendo Luna.


**Aviso: Contém Spoilers (não muitos). Pós EdP.**  
Meu primeiro Rony e Luna, dêem-me um desconto. Pitadas de Harry e Hermione... Só pra variar um pouco.

Vamos lá: Rony não é um 'expert' com as palavras ou demonstrando seus sentimentos e por isso, sem querer, acaba ofendendo Luna.

Ok. Eu não sou boa em resumos, então pulem de uma vez para a fic, certo?

**Como se diz 'eu te amo'?**

**Flash-back**_  
__Eles andavam calmamente por um corredor vazio, tinha o tempo vago àquele momento e se dirigiam sem presa aos jardins do colégio._

_-Pois eu a acho muito legal._

_Rony riu com deboche, tentando parar de corar. – Diz isto porque não é em você que ela deposita toda sua amabilidade._

_-Não vejo nada de mal nisto – Harry retrucou. – Me sentiria honrado tendo uma pessoa como Luna sendo amável comigo._

_-Sentiria é? – indagou Hermione erguendo a sobrancelha._

_-Claro. Ainda que não pudesse lhe corresponder – completou._

_-Está dizendo isto da boca para fora. Porque não é a você que ela dispensa comentários **daquele tipo** - retrucou emburrado enquanto corava mais._

_-Você apenas tem medo, Rony – o ruivo o olhou confuso. – Tem medo de admitir que, no fundo, gosta muito dos elogios dela._

_-Só em seus sonhos Potter! – contrapôs desviando o olhar._

_-Ron, não é nenhum pecado gostar da Luna, sabe?_

_-**Eu não gosto da Di Luna!** - sibilou de dentes cerrados, seu rosto ganhando mais cor com velocidade. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram balançando negativamente a cabeça. – Só porque fui agradável com ela um ou outra vez não significa nada! Ela deveria se tocar! Não é como se eu estivesse caindo de amores por ela! Isso nunca irá acontecer, eu garanto. _

_-Cuidado com o que diz, Ron – Hermione avisou. – Pode chegar a magoar alguém._

_-Só estou dizendo a verdade – contrapôs dando de ombros, ainda que parecesse alarmado. – E, será que, por favor, poderíamos mudar de assunto? Deveria estar claro, principalmente para vocês, que eu **nunca** me envolveria com a Di Luna! Aquela garota não pode ser normal! Não pode. Vocês viram como se veste? E parece não se importar com os comentários dos outros... E os comentários dela... Sobre coisas que não existem. Não existem! Muito me impressiona que esteja na Corvinal, francamente... Deve ter sido um lapso do chapéu seletor, Quero dizer – um barulho de coisas caindo no chão foi ouvido atrás deles o interrompeu. E quando Rony com curiosidade voltou-se para observar o que poderia ser, empalideceu. _

_-Luna... – Harry e Hermione apressaram-se ao encontro da garota. – Deixe-nos ajudá-la._

_A loira permaneceu fitando por um momento um Rony chocado. Então, calmamente ela se voltou para Harry e Hermione e num sorriso negou com a cabeça. – Obrigada. Não é necessário – disse com um tom de voz claro, embora não houvesse sinal do tom sonhador e apaziguador que na maioria das vezes usava quando se dirigia a qualquer pessoa. – Eu apenas me distraí, coisa normal para a Di Luna aqui – comentou com um quê de ironia enquanto olhava de esgueira a Rony, este permanecia estático. Ela riu divertida enquanto abaixava-se para pegar os livros e pergaminhos espalhados no chão. Ainda que a garota tenha os dispensado, Harry e Hermione a ajudaram. – Obrigada. Bom, eu tenho mesmo que ir, teste de transfiguração em quinze minutos – falou encolhendo os ombros, como se desculpasse por não poder lhes falar por mais tempo. – Tenham uma boa tarde, Harry, Mione... Ronald – desejou quando passou por ele apressadamente. _

_-Assim como foi um lapso tê-lo colocado na grifinória, não é Ronald? – redargüiu Hermione com exasperação assim que Luna sumiu de vista. – Deveria estar na sonserina, com toda essa sua fala peçonhenta._

_-Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão superficial Ron! – Harry o repreendeu._

_-O que é? – indagou esquivando-se. - Talvez ela nem tenha ouvido nada!_

_Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e o fitaram de modo inexpressível. – Ou você é um completo idiota, Rony... Ou é o pior homem da face da terra. Rezo para que seja a primeira opção – e, sem mais, Hermione voltou a andar.__  
_**Fim do Flash-back**

Ela suspirou pesadamente ouvindo Gina, outra vez, falar da "sua grande amizade" com Neville, da grifinória. Olhava distraidamente a sua volta enquanto se dirigiam ao salão principal, para a primeira refeição do dia. Haveria jogo mais tarde e fora chamada outra vez para ser locutora, não queria perder tempo.

-Gina – disse enfadada; seus grandes olhos azuis fitando-a. – Eu não gosto do Neville! Como já disse, ele é um bom amigo. E só. Além do mais, seu cabelo é de um castanho tão sem-graça... – completou com seu conhecido ar distraído, ignorando o ar de alívio da amiga. – Mas por que insiste tanto neste assunto? – Luna indagou astutamente observando-a corar até chegar a cor dos próprios cabelos. A loira sorriu compadecida. – Pensei que gostasse do Harry...

Gina balançou a cabeça devagar. – Eu gostei – retrucou baixo. – Mas, francamente Lunny, não teria chance da gente dar certo.

-Hermione – disse, depois de franzir a testa ponderando. Gina assentiu. – Mas, mas eu achei que ela gostasse do seu irmão! – arregalou os olhos.

A ruiva riu, quase gargalhou. – Que ser, em sã consciência, poderia gostar do meu irmão, tendo o Harry ao lado? – indagou ironicamente.

-Não vejo nada demais no Harry – contrapôs dando de ombros.

"Ela ainda gosta do Rony" Gina pensou, destinando um pequeno sorriso à amiga.

-Oh! Luna, você não entende... Harry e Hermione detêm uma relação de cumplicidade incompreensível. Eles se amaram mesmo antes de perceber isso. E entre Rony e ela foi mais capricho, entende? Quase como uma obrigação... Como se algo a empurrasse para ele... E você viu no que deu – Gina falou dando de ombros. – Rony e Hermione não conseguiram estar juntos por dois meses inteiros. E, no fim, ela correra para os braços, amigos, de Harry. Ficando ainda mais, se possível, amigos.

-Quer dizer que Harry e Hermione...

Gina rolou os olhos. – Oh! Não, não. Eles insistem que são apenas amigos. Mas, agora, até mesmo para minha família e eu, que convivemos diariamente com eles nas férias, está difícil acreditar no "apenas os melhores amigos de sempre".

-E o Ronald?

-O que tem ele?

-O que acha dessa 'relação'?

-Você sabe como ele é. A principio ele não gostava, mas percebeu que entre ele e a Herm não podia ser. Então, Rony apenas está esperando a garota certa.

-E você acha que ele tem alguém em mente?

-Acredito que qualquer uma que não o chame de Uon-Uon – Gina zombou, rindo-se. Luna a olhou reprovadora. – Por Merlim, estou brincando! Não me olhe assim – falou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Quer comer na nossa mesa?

-Não. Obrigada – disse afastando-se para a mesa da corvinal. Gina suspirou dirigindo-se a sua mesa.

-Bom dia!

-Olá Gina.

-Não era a Luna que estava lhe acompanhando? – Harry indagou com curiosidade.

-Era sim.

-E porque ela não veio até aqui? – Hermione perguntou franzindo a testa. – Ela _sempre_ vem aqui, para desejar uma boa sorte para o Ronald antes de um jogo – continuou com um sorriso torto ao qual Gina estranhou e Harry riu dando uma cotovelada em Ron que corou furiosamente.

-Eu não sei. Ela estava um pouco chateada hoje.

-Chateada? – seu irmão indagou olhando a sua volta à procura de uma familiar cabeleira loira. – Por que estaria chateada? – a ruiva deu de ombros. – Ela não tem muita coisa com o que se preocupar não é mesmo? Quero dizer, o que poderia deixá-la assim? A descoberta de que _Jinferesk_ não existem? Grande novidade – ele virou os olhos.

-Você é realmente um insensível Ron – Hermione retrucou olhando-o com a sobrancelha arquejada.

–E, além do mais, _você_ sabe muito bem porque ela está assim – Harry acrescentou.

-Não se faça de desentendido – a morena rezingou duramente.

-Vocês dois: não me encham o saco! – redargüiu corando, voltando-se para seu prato.

-Do que estão falando? – Gina indagou confusa.

-Nada que possa e deva lhe importar – Rony retrucou em azedume.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos lá Ron, não é a pior coisa do mundo... – Harry continuou tentando animá-lo. – Nós ganhamos o jogo não é, isto é o que importa.

Rony o olhou de lado. – Será que dava para me deixar um instante só, Harry?

-Só se me prometer que não ficará se martirizando por não ter ido muito bem no jogo de hoje. Isso acontece Ron... Hoje apenas não foi seu dia de sorte.

-Harry...

-Já estou saindo, já estou saindo... Só não fique aqui por muito tempo, com caraminholas na cabeça, está me ouvindo? Como seu capitão eu o proíbo – Harry viu um sorriso se esboçar nos lábios do amigo e sorriu. – Sério, Ron, todos, na torre da grifinória, estão te esperando para comemorar, não será a mesma coisa sem você...

O ruivo suspirou. - Logo estarei lá – Harry assentiu. Ainda que não acreditasse nas palavras de Ron, deixou o ruivo sozinho no vestiário. Não tivera um dia bom... "Na verdade" Harry pensou consigo. "Rony fora ridículo" ponderou sem conter uma risada e depois se repreendeu, o amigo estava mal. Não o culpava, mas aquela havia sido a partida mais infeliz da vida de Rony... Contando aquela sua primeira, no quinto ano, onde ele fora... um zero à esquerda.

_**------oOo-----**_

-Como ele está?

Harry encolheu os ombros. – Envergonhado. Mas logo passa... Quero dizer, ninguém vai dar muita importância por ele ter deixado entrar tantas vezes a goles pelos aros, porque... – disse em tom baixo enquanto se dirigiam para o castelo.

-Nós ganhamos – Hermione completou.

-Exatamente.

-Agora eu pergunto, como o quadribol pode fazer bem se, nem ao menos, bons perdedores ele faz?

-Não somos perdedores.

Hermione virou os olhos. – Entendeu o que quis dizer.

-Não vou discutir outra vez com você a importância do quadribol.

Hermione riu com deboche. – Você nunca conseguirá me convenceu com aqueles seus fracos argumentos, capitão Potter – contrapôs lhe dando língua.

O rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha. – Tenho outros argumentos, Monitora Granger. E não deveria me tratar com este desdém, poderá se arrepender.

-Pois eu duvido – ela contrapôs olhando-o com altivez. E sorriu quando Harry a enlaçou pela cintura e a trouxe para si repentinamente, de modo que ela agora estava pregada a ele, seus rostos a centímetros. - _Isto é tudo que pode fazer?_

Ele sorriu marotamente. – _Ainda não viu nada, benzinho_ - contrapôs ao pé de seu ouvido e sorriu satisfeito ao vê-la se arrepiar.

Ela afastou seu rosto um pouco, para voltar a olhá-lo, e ergueu a sobrancelha. - _E o que está esperando para mostrar-me, Potter?_

Harry não precisou que ela lhe inquirisse outra vez. Acabou com a distância entre seus rostos e lhe roubou um beijo.

-Hum hum! Espero não estar atrapalhando...

-Oh Luna – eles se afastaram corados.

-Onde o Ronald está? – ela indagou sem rodeios, ainda que lhes oferecesse um sorriso de canto de boca.

-No vestiário, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia falar com ele no momento – Harry acrescentou.

-Por que? Ele se encontra despido lá dentro? – ela arregalou os olhos.

Harry sorriu. – Não. Bem, não até o momento em que eu havia saído, mas—

-Para mim, já é o suficiente – ela o interrompeu dirigindo-se ao vestiário. – A propósito – ela se voltou para eles outra vez. – Meus parabéns – os morenos sorriram nervosamente olhando Luna partir.

-O que nós faremos? – Hermione indagou mordendo o lábio inferior.

-O que quer fazer?

-Ora! Eu não sei, quero dizer... – Harry a encarou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Foi bom, não é...? – ela corou furiosamente enquanto o encarava. – Quero dizer... – antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Harry a beijou outra vez.

-Até que se decida – ele disse olhando nos olhos e sorriu maroto, aproximando-se novamente. - **roubarei todos os beijos que puder de você** - murmurou perto de seus lábios.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso. – **E se eu nunca me decidi? Significa que irá me roubar beijos eternamente?**

-Exatamente. Parece algo mal para você?

Hermione o olhou de lado. - Deveras... Um extremo sacrifício, mas creio estar apta a suportá-lo. Não será fácil, no entanto... Tudo para o bem da humanidade – disse fingindo pesar. – Quando começamos, capitão Potter? – indagou com um brilho travesso no olhar.

-Aqui e agora, Monitora Granger. Não estou disposto a desperdiçar mais tempo, não quero privá-la de seu... sacrifício.

Hermione riu puxando-o para si, depositando seus lábios sobre os dele.

_**------oOo-----**_

-O que é? Veio zombar de mim, outra vez? Já não basta o que falou de mim durante a partida? – indagou fitando-a. – Já teve sua vingança Lovegood, agora deixe-me em paz.

Ela apenas sorriu aproximando-se. - Você é um imbecil, preconceituoso, fraco, inconseqüente estúpido, presunçoso e, eu já disse que era imbecil? – indagou. Rony estava boquiaberto observando-a ainda sorrir. Sentiu seu sangue fervilhar de rancor ao ver o insistente sorriso daquela garota que ainda se aproximava. Antes que pudesse revidar, ela continuou. – Quem disse que estou aqui, por sua causa? O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Ronald. Muito menos eu.

-Ah não?! – foi o único que soube retrucar e se insultou mentalmente por ser tão estúpido.

Ela negou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. – E quer saber, você mereceu aquilo. Você-

Rony suspirou forçosamente, tentando se acalmar. – Ok! Entendi o recado. Fui um estúpido, fui cruel. Harry e Hermione já haviam se encarregado de me lembrar isso desde que eu disse aquelas coisas sobre você. Desculpe-me! – ela o encarou surpresa. – Satisfeita? Agora vaza daqui!

Luna o olhou com fastio e pôs as mãos na cintura. – Será que você nunca aprenderá, Ronald?!

O rapaz virou os olhos. – Deixe-me em paz, Luna. Por Merlim! Só-me-deixe-em-paz! – disse a última frase lentamente.

-Qual é o seu problema? O que importa uma maldita partida de quadribol? No fim, foram vocês que venceram, não é?! O que importa que tenha deixado entrar aquela goles mais vezes do possamos nos lembrar?! – Rony corou furiosamente.

-"Qual é o seu problema" pergunto eu! O que mais posso fazer para que me deixe em paz?!

-Pois seja uma maldita vez sincero comigo! – ela gritou. – O que eu fiz para que me despreze tanto?! O que eu fiz para você? – indagou frustrada.

-Eu não a desprezo – disse baixo.

-Ok. Não, eu estou equivocada. Você me ama e não sabe demonstrar e, por isso, precisa falar de mim pelas costas – ela debochou.

-Olha Luna...

-Escuta você, Ronald. Eu ainda não acabei – contrapôs. – Você pode ser a criatura mais insensível do mundo, pode ser um babaca completo, alias, não falta muito para que chegue a este ponto – falou fitando-o. – Pode até ser o ministro da magia, me dá igual. Só não quero que fale nas minhas costas – ela apontou para seu rosto. – Da próxima vez que quiser me insultar, o faça olhando-me nos olhos. Para que eu possa lhe responder ou... não.

-Pois bem. Eu acho que você é uma completa maluca por ter vindo aqui e me falar tudo isso. Eu acho que é completamente ingênua por levar minha opinião em conta. Quando Harry, Gina e até mesmo a Hermione, lhe estimam e elogiam... – ele suspirou pesadamente. - E quando todos sabem que eu falo tudo que me vem na cabeça, na maioria das vezes asneiras, quando estou sendo pressionado, sem medir as conseqüências. E sabe de mais uma, francamente Luna, você é a garota mais... – ele franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você não pode sair por aí falando essas coisas... Não pode ser sincera demais, sinceridade é mal – ele afirmou com seriedade, fazendo a loira o olhar como se não o enxergasse. Às vezes, muitas delas, Luna pensou consigo, Ronald podia ser demasiadamente tonto... – O que é? Não me olhe assim. Creia-me, muitas pessoas já se deram mal por serem sinceras... - E Luna riu tontamente.

-Oh meu Merlim, Ronald. É por isso que eu amo você – ela disse e, segurando o rosto do ruivo entre as mãos, lhe deu um selinho.

Ele corou furiosamente. – O que eu disse sobre sinceridade, Di Luna? Não ouviu nenhuma palavra que lhe disse?

Ela o ignorou. – Então quer dizer que tudo aqui que disse sobre mim, eram asneiras? E que, subentende-se, você é um asno?

-Não. Quero dizer... Sim. Menos a parte de eu ser um asno... Mas se você contar para alguém que eu admiti isso, eu negarei.

-Eu não contarei, apenas gostaria de esclarecer tudo.

-Aonde vai?

-Já que esclareci tudo, estou indo. Não esqueci da parte "agora vaza daqui!".

Rony a olhou confuso e sem jeito. – Você definitivamente é uma louca! – disse alto para que ela o ouvisse.

Ela se voltou para o ruivo. – Por que diz isso?

Ele a encarou descrente. – Você disse que me ama.

-Sim, e daí?

-Estava... Você estava apenas brincando? – ele indagou corando furiosamente.

-Não. Eu disse a verdade. Amo você.

-Então...?

-Então o que, Ronald? – ela o encarou divertida.

-Agora você vai... Assim?

Luna sorriu. – O que queria que eu fizesse?

-Eu... Bom, como eu vou saber?! – indagou amuado, ainda mais corado. - Foi você quem disse que me amava! Você... Você deveria fazer alguma coisa!

-Como o que? – ela o fitou com curiosidade, aproximando-se. – Refere-se a algo como beijá-lo? - Rony a encarou mais vermelho que a cor de seus próprios cabelos, mas Luna continuou quando se postou a sua frente. – Como eu poderia o fazer, Ronald? Beijá-lo seria um erro, não acha? – o rapaz nada disse. – Quero dizer, ainda que eu goste de você... Que eu o ame – ela riu quando o viu corar mais quando tocou sua face com uma de suas mãos. – Isso não é correspondido, ou é?

Rony abriu a boca um par de vezes sem que som algum saísse de seus lábios. Ela estava demasiadamente próxima. Ele conseguia sentir sua fragrância. Ele poderia **beijá-la**...  
Balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

-Então é melhor que eu vá – ela disse.

Ele a impediu. – _Por que você me ama?_ - indagou em tom baixo. – Quero dizer, eu sou... Um cara burlesco, desengonçado e, como Hermione adora me lembrar, um insensível. O que você pôde ver em mim Luna?

Ela sorriu. – Você é divertido. E quando o quer, um bom ouvinte. É um ótimo amigo. E tem esses cabelos ruivos que me encantam – ela retrucou acariciando o cabelo do rapaz que sorriu sem jeito. – Te quero, Ronald. Realmente te quero, mas posso entender que... Que eu não seja a garota certa para você. Que não goste de mim. Por eu ser assim... Tão estranha e que adore usar brincos e chapéus esquisitos e—

-Luna...? – ele a interrompeu e o olhou confusa. - Você 'tá falando demais – disse firmemente enquanto tocava os lábios dela com os seus.

-Ronald--?

-Sim Di Luna... Eu também amo você. Eu só sou um pouco torpe para demonstrar meus sentimentos.

Ela sorriu. – Se for sempre desse modo que demonstrar seus sentimentos, estarei satisfeita – retrucou e sorriu beijando-o outra vez ao vê-lo corar.

Fim  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Oie!  
Espero que gostem. Minha primeira shortfic Rony e Luna. E, como não poderia faltar... Uma pitada de HH


End file.
